Teenagers
by Lotr030201
Summary: Teenage Magenta, Riff Raff, and Frank-n-Furter are living out their lives on Transsexual. Hormones, school dances, and mood-swings await in this story about being a typical teenager on an unusual planet. My FIRST Rocky Horror Fic! Be nice! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Teenagers_

_Summary: Teenage Magenta, Riff Raff, and Frank-n-Furter are living out their lives on Transsexual. Hormones, school dances, and mood-swings await in this story about being a typical teenager on an unusual planet_. _My FIRST Rocky Horror Fic! Be nice! R&R!_

Chapter One

The annoying beeping sound of the alarm clock slowly crept into Magenta's dream. Her eyes snapped open, and she groaned. Though Transsexual was a planet of endless night, she knew that when that alarm clock sounded, it was time to get up. Even if she hit the snooze button, Riff Raff would come in a few minutes later, tickling her and threatening to make her miss the bus if she didn't wake up.

She sighed and hit the button anyway, the sound soon becoming annoying. She rolled herself out of the bed and stumbled blindly to her closet because she had stupidly forgotten to turn the light on.

"Magenta!" she heard, her door opening. Her light turned on and she hissed at the sudden brightness.

"Dammit, Riff Raff!"

"Sorry." her brother shrugged. "Heard your alarm clock go off, that's all."

"I can tell."

"Get dressed or I'll lock you in here that way you'll have to jump out the window and run to catch the bus." Riff smirked at her as Magenta threw one of her bras at him.

"Brothers." She muttered. She could hear him laughing. Then she hurried into a pink and light blue outfit, making her make-up match. Her hair was a useless cause. For as long as she could remember, her red hair was wild and untamed. Not bothering with it, the sixteen year old rushed down the stairs and then sat at the table just as her brother finished up his breakfast. "Mom still asleep?"

Riff looked at her like she was stupid. "Yeah." He said. Magenta sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course she is." She muttered. "She needs to get over this mourning. Dad's been dead for seven months now." Magenta didn't like her dad—if anything, she and Riff would've been the only ones dancing on that man's grave. The two of them knew the truth about him. They would've told Frank but being as much as a blabbermouth as he is, he would've told the whole planet. They had nothing against the young prince, but they just couldn't tell him their deepest darkest secrets.

"Look, Mom was probably the only person who really and actually loved him." Riff shrugged and shook his head, taking his plate. "She was with him since their school days." He walked towards the sink. "Hungry?"

"No." Magenta shook her head and they heard the bus stop outside. "Let's go."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The high school had a crowd of teenagers in front of it, some gathering in places like ants over a crumb of food. Magenta left her brother's side and walked into the building. Besides her brother, she didn't really hang out with anyone else. The red haired teen walked into the school library and to the restricted section. She looked around and did what's she's been doing for months—finding books and taking them to read for herself. She never had to return them, they never went back there. She was the only person that seemed to be back there for years. Spiders and bugs and webs were all over the place, but all she did was brush them off. She didn't dare scream or yell because they could find her. The only person who knew she went back there was Riff Raff but he never went with her. He found the place too creepy. Frank would get a kick out of it—mainly because it was breaking rules. But him being the prince, his Mom decided to home school him, which left the brother and sister duo alone in the school.

Magenta heard the bell ring, and she put the book that she really, really wanted back. She'd promised herself she'd get it at lunch.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Magenta!" a boy called. Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Not him again." She muttered and then turned. "Hi, Joey."

Joey, a senior, had black hair and rare violet eyes. Magenta found him annoying because he would constantly be messing with her or trying to get her to go out with him. Joey shifted from foot to foot, trying to figure out what to say. "So, I was wondering..." he finally started. "If you wanted to do something this weekend."

"No." Magenta shook her head. "I have something to do." She began to walk off.

"And what's that?" Joey followed her.

"My hair." Magenta went into her classroom. The junior sat down and rolled her eyes. She took out her mirror and began trying to fix her hair.

"Well, maybe some other time."

Magenta rolled her eyes as Joey ran because the second bell rang. "Bye." She muttered with a wave of her hand. After a few minutes, she got up and checked in the hall. Joey was gone, as was everyone else. Magenta ran to her seat, her heels clicking on the tile, grabbed her things, and ran out and into the bathroom. She took out one of her cigarettes and lit it, smiling. Now if only she wouldn't get caught, she felt like today was going to be a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

That afternoon, Riff Raff and Magenta got off their bus and went into their house. Their mother was up, now at the table, staring into space. She was a beautiful woman in her day—spitting image of Magenta but her hair was blonde, like Riff Raff's.

"Oh, Neil..." she muttered. Riff looked at his younger sister and held up a hand. Magenta stayed put and looked down.

The seventeen year old senior quietly walked into the kitchen, his mother not hearing his footsteps.

"Mom?" Riff asked timidly. "Mom?"

Their mother, Eunice, tensed up. Riff was used to this. He sounded like his father and looked exactly like him, and in the past seven months his mother seemed to be slowly losing her mind. Sometimes she thought Riff _was _his father.

"Neil?" she asked.

"No. Mom. It's me. Riff Raff. Remember? Your son?"

Eunice turned. She looked Riff Raff directly in the eyes. "Where's your father?"

"Dad's gone, Mom... Remember? He...passed on seven months ago..." Riff rubbed the back of his neck, and avoided eye contact with his mother. Eunice popped up out of her seat.

"You lying asshole!"

"Mom—!"

"Go find your father! And don't bring your ass back here until you bring him home! And take your sister with you!"

Riff speed-walked out of the room, took Magenta by the elbow, and left the house. They walked down the sidewalk, Riff shaking his head the entire time. Magenta looked at her brother.

"Riff, are you crying?"

"What're you talking about? I don't cry. I have never cried in my entire life." Riff said, but his voice seemed to be cracking.

"Riff..." Magenta stopped and tugged on her brother's arm to make him stop. Riff didn't look at her. "Riff, look at me..." Magenta placed her hand on her brother's cheek and made him look at her. It wasn't in a demanding way; it was more of a parental way the way she had brother look at her directly in the eyes. "It's okay to cry." She wiped a tear away from her brother's face.

"No it's not. You'd think I'd be used to Mom doing this to me by now." Riff's voice cracked again.

Magenta felt some kind of awkward feelings for her brother at this moment that she shouldn't be getting. She felt like leaning forward to kiss him, but as she was debating about it in her mind, Riff turned away from her.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go to Frank's."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]

"I'm sorry, Riff," Frank said as he threw down his hairbrush. "But, honestly, I think your Mom should be committed."

"I can't do that. Not while Magenta and I are in school." Riff Raff responded.

"Why not?" Magenta crossed her arms. "You're going to graduate soon."

"So what?"

"So? You can easily take care of me while I go through my senior year. And keep that Joey freak away from me."

Frank sighed. "Riff, you know as well as I do that every time you go home after your mother runs you out of the house she doesn't remember any of it."

"I know, but I don't want to go home every day to this, and I know Magenta doesn't either." Riff shook his head. Frank sighed and sat on the bed next to the distraught teen.

"Look, I don't know exactly how your old man died, it's none of my business, but apparently your Mom loved him very much."

"Yeah. She was the only one who ever did." Magenta drawled. Frank looked at her.

"I know. You've told me that a million times. Don't say it again."

"She was the only one who ever did."

"Shut up."

Magenta laughed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]

At night, the two teens snuck in by the window. Magenta yelped quietly.

"Riff!" she whispered.

"What?" Riff Raff answered back.

"You're standing on my hand."

The lights came on, and Riff Raff jumped back and off of his sister's hand. "Sorry."

"Jesus, Riff, are you trying to hurt me?" Magenta stood.

"I said sorry."

Magenta looked around the room, and then quickly grabbed her nightgown. "Shoo. Get out."

"Why?"

Magenta shook the gown that was in her hand. "Hello? I'm going to be changing."

Riff Raff rolled his eyes and walked towards her door. "Oh, Genta." He said, turning around. "I call making dinner tonight."

"Okay."

Riff nodded and then left her room, closing the door behind him. She was sort of in shock. It had been a while since Riff Raff had decided to cook dinner for her or himself.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]

Magenta walked down the stairs in her short nightgown with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and all the makeup wiped off of her face.

"So, Riff, what did you attempt to cook this time?" she asked.

"I actually did a very good job on this." Riff put the plates of food on the table and crossed his arms. Magenta nodded.

"Looks good. Bet you poisoned it, though." She joked, smiling.

"Yes. I did." Riff Raff rolled his eyes. Magenta chuckled and the two sat down to eat. The majority of the time they ate was in silence.

"Riff." Magenta walked over to him, and leaned on the counter. "Are you doing okay now?"

"I'm fine." Her brother stopped the water and then jumped on the counter and sat on it. "Not as bad as I was earlier."

Magenta sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He was shuddering. "Are you sure? You're shaking."

"I'm fine." The two looked at each other, and Riff's breath started to get more and more shallow. He finally hopped off the counter and shook his head. "I'm going to bed." Was all he said before he left for his room. Magenta shook her head a few times.

"If I make my brother like that around me, no wonder I don't have a boyfriend." She muttered and hopped off the counter. Riff slammed his door shut. Magenta looked at the ground and went into her room. "Night, Riff." She said, and then shut her door.


End file.
